uNa NoCHe De iNVieRNo
by pilika-3000
Summary: ¿cuantas bromas puedo hacer en una noche?¿Anna se asustara alguna vez?...lean y dejen reviews onegai!...


Ya se que tengo muchos fic sin continuar  
  
Rena: son 5- mirando la pegina  
  
Yo: bueno¬¬ 5 fics sin continuar...pero igual los voy a continuar aunque siga agregando mas y mas  
  
Rena: eso no mas ai va el fic-tapandome la boca  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"una noche de invierno"  
  
"un dia de tormenta"  
  
Era un dia lluvioso, el cielo estaba oscuro y los relampagos y truenos resonaban por toda la pension, casi nadie podia dormir asi que la mayoria de los huespedes de la pension se encontraba en la sala tomando un café o un té para pasar el frio... el unico de la pension que se encontraba dormido era Horo-Horo que a pesar de todo el ruido probocado por la lluvia, truenos y relampagos de esa noche podia dormir placidamente...  
  
Como era de noche las luces de la pension estaban prendidas ya que si no fuera asi lo unico que iluminaria la casa y en inesperados momentos serian los relampagos y los truenos, causa tambien de que las chicas de la pension estubieran muertas de miedo, menos la itako que a pesar de temer a estos fenomenos ambientales como las demas chicas mantenia su pose fria...  
  
Las chicas tenian mas o menos 15 años y los chicos estaba por cumplir 16 (algunos) menos Jun Tao que tenia como 22 y Ryu que parecia como de 20 (aunque para mi parece de 50 xD)... a pesar de eso las personalidades de los shamanes no cambiaban en lo absoluto...  
  
-La verdad esque nunca me han agradado mucho este tipo de dias- dice friamente la itako para interrumpir el incomodo silencio que reinaba en la sala de la pension Asakura...  
  
-A mi tampoco me agradan mucho...- dice temblorosamente una chica de cabello celeste claro tapada con una manta color azul claro ...  
  
-A nadie le puede agradar mucho un dia asi chicos n.n... pero ya veran que mañana sera un bonito dia...jijiji - dice Yoh Asakura con su inconfundible risita y su cara de despreocupación total...  
  
Como de costumbre las palabras del chico de cortos cabellos castaños y auriculares naranjas dejaron mas tranquilos a sus amigos aunque no por mucho tiempo... Luego de unos cinco apasibles minutos sin escuchar ni truenos ni relampagos solo el sonido de las fuertes gotas de lluvia sobre el techo de la pension...  
  
La luz de toda la casa se apaga haciendo un estrepitoso ruido y probocando que a todos los alli presentes les recorriera un escalofrio la espalda ...  
  
El incomodo silencio que se mantenia en la oscuridad no duro mucho ya que luego de unos cortos momentos en oscuridad la puerta suena probocando que Tamao la chica de cabello rosa de un salto y un grito lo que asusta a sus amigos...  
  
-Lo siento . /// .- se disculpa temblorosamente la peli-rosada luego de dejar medio atontados a sus amigos a causa de su grito...  
  
-Yo abro- dice un chico de cabello morado y ojos dorados parandose rapidamente en direccion a la puerta ...  
  
Al abrir la puerta el chico se encuentra con una chica de cabello negro y largo, sujeto por un moño alto, ojos oscuros como la noche de aquel dia de invierno y que usaba una capucha negra hasta las rodilla y unas botas del mismo color...la chica media mas o menos 1.52 y llevaba consigo a la vez una especie de baculo de mas o menos 1.80 de alto que tenia una calavera en la parte superior, la chica llevaba pintadas las uñas, los ojos y los labios color negro...  
  
-¿quién eres? - pregunta Len Tao mirando a la chica con desconcierto ya que nunca antes habia visto a alguien asi por esos alrededores...  
  
-Yo soy...soy la muerte- dice con tono tétrico la chica y un relampago cae detrás de ella y le alumbra la ropa y la calavera de su baculo, y proboca que sea lo unico blanco que se ve en una oscuridad total...  
  
-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritan todos los demas chicos que escuchaban detrás de la puerta..  
  
-Calma, calma solo bromeaba...- dice la chica riendo al ver la exprecion de miedo de los chicos...-jajajaja... uuy me encanta hacer eso...devieron ver sus caras- termina la chica riendo a carcajadas...y llorando a causa de la risa...  
  
-Bueno entonces dinos ¿quién eres? Y no nos vuelvas a asustar asi ¬¬- dice el chico de ojos dorados en tono frio e indiferente a la recien llegada...  
  
-Lo siento solo queria hacer una broma y este dia era ideal y ademas como este es mi fic yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, y respondiendo la pregunta mi nombre es darck-pili en realidad es pili no mas pero por la ocasión sera darck-pili u.u- respondo a los chicos que me miran con cara de quien es esta loca  
  
-¿y por que te vistes asi?- pregunta la joven ainu que se cubria aun con la manta mientras mira la vestimenta de la chica  
  
-mmmm...pues la verdad es que me gusta mucho el color negro y las calaveras tambien son muy bonitas en un baculo como este y principalmente porque el ambiente es perfecto para una vestimenta asi y para venir a asustarlos ¿no lo creen? n.n - respondo a los chicos probocando una gotita en todos los alli presentes...  
  
-¿y porque tenias que venir a molestar aquí y no podias ir a otro lado...? ¬¬- pregunta Anna a la extraña chica  
  
-bueno porque aquí es mas divertido y como este es MI fic yo puedo entrar en el cuando quiera y bueno eso no mas por el momento...ah si y no queria ir para otro lado porque no se me ocurrio otro lado mejor donde ir a molestar n.n- responde la chica sin tomar en cuenta el tono desafiante de Anna..  
  
-¿Osea que tu tambien nos apagaste la luz para asustarnos?- pregunta Yoh despues de pensar un poco la situacion...  
  
-Sip.. n.n- respondo a la pregunta del shaman...-"este al fin penso"- piensa la chica- pero solo fue por diversion ya la prendo- continua la chica y golpea su baculo contra el suelo y todas las luces de la casa se prenden...  
  
-¿y poque viniste a MI casa? ¬¬- pregunta la itako con enfasis en la palabra MI mirando con algo de ira a la recien llegada...  
  
-buena pregunta...la verdad esque ya te respondi una parte de esa pregunta y aquí esta la otra me vine a quedar por algunos dias aquí porque pense que seria divertido y traje una pelicula para que veamos todos ...ya que este es un dia ideal para ver el aro ¿no lo creen? n.n- responde la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa en su rostro...  
  
-El aro... el aro ...¿esa es la pelicula donde te llaman y te dicen "seven days"?- pregunta Hao Asakura que tambien vivia en la pension ahora...  
  
-Si...- responde la chica emocionada - vamos a verla si ¿si?- pregunta nuevamente empujando a todos los chicos hacia el interior de la casa sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de odio por parte de la itako y la cara de miedo de la peli- rosada  
  
-Esta bien yo ya tenia bastantes ganas de ver esa pelicula- responde Anna indiferente....para la sorpresa de todos los demas...que pensaban que echaría a la recien llegada a patadas...  
  
-Genial!!...- grita darck-pili o sea yo...- uuuuuy lo pasaremos genial ya que tambien traje todo lo necesario para ver una pelicula....solo espérenme un poco...- dicho esto la chica sale corriendo por la puerta tan rapido que deja nubes de humo por donde paso...  
  
Unos pocos segundos despues llega la chica nuevamente pero ahora con unos acompañantes...  
  
-Dejen esto aquí...y eso aya ... y eso por alli... esto me lo pasan a mi n.n- dice la chica alegremente indicandole a unos chicos que eran exactamente... inu-yasha, sesshomaru, naraku, kai y ray que traian un televisor de cómo 3 metros x 3 metros...un DVD asientos de cine...y mucha comida...  
  
-Todos: O.o  
  
-Ya pueden irse n.n- digo a los chicos indicandoles la puerta y se van corriendo como enfermos mentales esperando que la chica no les pida ningun otro favor como ese...- ya pueden sentarse...  
  
Todos los chicos toman asiento hasta Horo que por el olor de la comida se levanto corriendo y bajo a ver la pelicula y principalmente a comer junto con todos los demas chicos y con migo... Cada uno tiene una bolsa de palomitas y comiensan a comer mientras yo prendo la television y apago las luces solo con un golpe de mi baculo...  
  
Empieza la pelicula y justo cuando muestran el video completo donde aparece el aro...el pozo... la silla y todo eso golpeo mi baculo contra el suelo y la pelicula queda en pausa ...  
  
-¿por qué isiste eso en la mejor parte de la pelicula ? ¬¬...-pregunta la itako a la chica de cabellos negros...  
  
-mmm...ya veran- responde la chica con voz maliciosa...  
  
De repente el telefono suena probocando panico en todos los alli presentes... nadie queria ir a contestar ...  
  
-¿no creeran en esos cuentos verdad?- dice Len y se para de su asiento y va a contestar el telefono...  
  
-Tu no creeras pero algunos si jeje...-agrega la chica de negro por lo bajo  
  
Al contestar el telefono una voz tetrica le dice "seven days" y el chico de ojos dorados suelta el telefono y cae sentado al piso...  
  
-¿qué ocurrio?- pregunta la chica de negro tratando de aguantar la risa algo que era bastante dificil en ese momento intentando sonar preocupada...  
  
-ss...se..ven ...day...s - responde el chico de china muerto de miedo...  
  
A todos los demas chicos los recorre un escalofrio y dan señales de miedo mirandose unos a otros mientras darck-pili lanza una carcajada...  
  
-Wajajaja- risa desquiciada de darck-pili...que hasta lloraba de la risa...  
  
-¿qué es lo gracioso?- pregunta temblorosamente Jun muerta de miedo...  
  
-Wajajaja- ríe darck-pili secándose las lagrimas...- es que de nuevo cayeron en mi trampa...wajajaja...-continua la chica con su risa desquiciada...  
  
-O sea que tu nos hiciste una broma nuevamente ¬¬- dice Len mirando a darck- pili con odio... y con ira...  
  
-Solo fue una broma no se enfaden con migo jeje n.nUU- dice la chica con algo de miedo a causa de las miradas asesinas de los chicos  
  
-¿y como hablaste por telefono si estabas aqui?- pregunta Horo a darck- pili...  
  
-pues no hable yo si no una amiga... jeje... me a estado ayudando algo con las bromas...fue mi espiritu acompañante la que izo la voz - responde la chica pegando nuevamente al suelo con su baculo por lo que aparecen dos espiritus...uno es un chico de 14 años que viste de naranjo y tiene el cabello verde y la otra es una chica de tambien 14 años que viste de rosa y tiene el cabello rosado con las sombras grises- el es Shuugo y ella es Rena... son mis espiritus acompañantes ...  
  
-aaa entonces tu también eres shaman- dice Yoh sin perder su tono calmado que lo caracteriza..  
  
-Exacto..- dice la chica alegremente en tono de afirmacion  
  
-Ya no hagas mas bromas ¿queres?- dice Jun algo asustada con todas las bromas que a echo la extraña chica que hace pocas horas llego a la pension...  
  
-De acuerdo- respondo muy sarcasticamente  
  
-Bueno ¿vamos a terminar de ver la pelicula o no?- pregunta Anna que ni siquiera se habia parado de su asiento...  
  
-Tu nunca te asustas con mis bromas TT-TT - lloriquea la chica de negro mientras vuelve a encender la television y continua la pelicula....  
  
-Woooouuuuu q miedo la Samara- grita Hao en la mitad de la pelicula  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhht- lo hacen callar todos los chicos  
  
-Ok- responde Hao con algo de miedo ante las miradas amenazantes de sus amigos...  
  
La pelicula continua...y en el final donde se supone que sale la Samara de la TV tenemos algunos efectos especiales...darck-pili golpea silenciosamente el baculo contra el piso y proboca que la Samara salga de la TV solo como una ilusion pero para todos muy real...  
  
-Ya parala con tus bromas...- dice Len sin pararse de su asiento mirando a Samara en tono indiferente  
  
-TT-TT ya no se creen mis bromas....- dicho esto vuelve a golpear el baculo contra el suelo y la Samara entra nuevamente en la television...  
  
-Ya han sido muchas para seguir asustandonos ... ¬¬- dice Len en tono indiferente y frio igual que siempre...  
  
-Si ...despues de la primera las demas ya no me las crei- continua Anna en tono frio sin siquiera pararse de la silla  
  
-A mi me asustaron mucho sus bromas señorita ._.- dice Tamao muerta de miedo temblorosamente...  
  
-A mi tambien me asustaron- dicen Jun y Pilika a coro  
  
-a mi tambien me asustaron- dice Horo temblando de miedo probocando gotita general en la sala  
  
-a mi me gustaron las bromas fueron muy divertidas y las caras de miedo de los chicos ni hablar- rie Hao  
  
¿cierto? que sus caras son lo mejor!! *o*- grito emosionada  
  
sii!!- grita Hao que continua riendo...  
  
-WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!-risa desquiciada por parte de darck-pili y de Hao  
  
-no ¬¬U - dicen todos los demas mirando a Hao y a mi con cara de que les pasa a estos locos...  
  
-Ya callense estupidos- dice la itako algo irritado mirandonos a Hao y a mi como si fueramos 2 locos que se escaparon de un manicomio  
  
porque tenian que arruinar mi momento de felicidad ¬¬- miro a todos con cara de odio por arruinar mi momento - "me voy a vengar "- pienso con cara maliciosa ...  
  
continuara...  
  
Darck-pili: jejejej bueno hasta aquí llego no mas....  
  
Anna: entonces ¿ya te vas de mi casa?  
  
Darck-pili: no y callate y sal de las N/A  
  
Anna: no pienso acerle caso a una pendeja como tu  
  
Darck-pili: soy la escritora del fic y te puedo sacar de el...lalala-digo en tono calmado pintandome las uñas...  
  
Anna:y??  
  
Darck-pili: Ya andate aquí no entran personas molestosas  
  
Anna: ¿y como entraste tu entonces?  
  
Darck-pili: GRRRR  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Rena: creo que se demoraran mucho con la pelea n.nUU  
  
Shuugo: si asi que mejor lo decimos nosotros...  
  
Rena: Ok 1, 2 y 3  
  
Shuugo/Rena: DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!!  
  
Sayounara 


End file.
